The present invention relates generally to a children""s tricycle, and more particularly to a structure for linking the children""s tricycle and a wagon.
The conventional children""s tricycle is generally provided with a rack which is mounted on the rear frame of the tricycle in conjunction with an inverted U-shaped frame and a shaft such that the rack is located over the two rear wheels of the tricycle.
There is another conventional children""s tricycle which is provided with a wagon fastened thereto by a cord. The coupling of the wagon with the tricycle by means of the cord or the like is rather primitive and inconvenient in design in that the wagon is vulnerable to overturn, and that the wagon is apt to hinder the maneuverability of the tricycle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a children""s tricycle with means to link a wagon with the children""s tricycle without the shortcomings of the conventional means described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a wagon coupler comprising a fastening seat and a connection rod. The fastening seat is provided with a large stepped hole and a small stepped hole. The connection rod has a shank and a semicircular body. The connection rod is joined with the fastening seat such that the semicircular body of the connection rod is rotatably received in the large stepped hole of the fastening seat, and that the shank of the connection rod is jutted out of the fastening seat via the small stepped hole. The fastening seat is fixed with the front end of a wagon such that the free end of the connection rod is fastened with a pole handle. In light of the semicircular body of the connection rod being rotatably received in the large stepped hole of the fastening seat, the shank of the connection rod is capable of turning along with the semicircular body so as to enhance the maneuverability of the tricycle with the wagon being coupled therewith.